Lovalatte
by Freyree
Summary: AU High School. Lovalatte : When Love Meets Chocolate
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so please bear with my grammar and else, since this is my first! o.O

Summary : highschool fanfiction. Alternate universe. Uh, just read it pweezze ? I'm suck at summary

Disclaimer : Belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba, and BB belong to Nisiosin. If it belongs to me, Mello and Matt will be the one who catch Kira !! and they'll live happily ever after. XD

Lovalatte

Chapter one : another freaky meeting with the freaks one

"Students, we have new student here, come in Matt," said Mr Ruvie, hais hand waved through the door. And then come in the red haired boy. he wears green google, black and white stripes loose shirt with dark black vest, and dark blue jeans, completed with black boots. He's pretty good looking, after all.

"Hi, I'm Matt. Nice to meet ya all !" said the redhead, opened his google, to show his striking green eyes.

"Near, can you help him, show him around ?" asked Mr Ruvie, toward an albino children who seemed doesn't care anything but a pile of eraser in his desk, that he built up into a certain buildings.

"Fine," sighed Mr Ruvie. " Mello, can you take him around ?" asked Mr Ruvie, and the said blonde snorted.

"Fine," snapped the blond guy.

"Take your sit, Matt," said Mr Ruvie, pointing at Mello's direction. "There's empty seat beside him," explain him. "Oh, Mello, make sure you show his room too."

"Hi, Mello," greeted Matt, but Mello didn't bother to answer it. They both seemed the same type, silent person. Matt couldn't help but staring while Mello answer some question or talked with Mr Ruvie. It seemed he likes this lesson. Chemistry. Matt don't like it too much. He loves math more.

Oh well. The blond was gorgeous, after all. It seemed Matt couldn't take his eyes off him. Matt also notice, that the other girls, and a several guy also stared to that blond boy.

The blond was georgeous, in androgynous way. That fair blond hair, that fell loosely on his shoulders, thet seemed so….silky. Striking blue eyes. Pale flawless skin. Petite body, slim waist, yet so masculine…. Oh, well.

"Hey, Matt," said the blond girl across their table. She's beautiful too, just like Mello. If they walked together, maybe they're actually looked like sisters.

"Don't stare him too much, he's taken anyway," said the blond girl, smirked. "I'm Halle, and he's mine, Matt," said her again. Matt just furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Ignore her, she's always do that," said Mello, noticing Halle's words. She's always say that to whoever that close to Mello.

"And why would she did that ?" questioned the redhead.

"Halle Lidner. Junior class. Rather smart student. Head of cheerleader and Karate club. Friends with Misa Amane, Light Yagami, L, B.B, Mello, and Near. Constanly chased Mello for almost a year now," said Near, putting the last eraser to the top of piles of eraser.

And why Mr Ruvie didn't mad at him already ?!

"Enough of that shit, Near. Matt, let's go around school," said Mello.

When he go around school with Mello, he could see how the other students seemed so attracted to Mello, but didn't get enough courage to approached him. Well, the blonde himself rather intimidating, scary. He's like the type of person that'll shoot you if you get him on the nerves. But he's kind, after all. Except for his dirty mouth. Very dirty. He didn't bother to speak polite towards girls, seniors, even to the teacher. Well, he's got balls, after all. Matt sure Mello would kill him if he knew what he thought just now.

"Mello !" greeted the blond girl, throwing her arms around Mello's neck.

"Fuck off, Lidner," said Mello, throwing her arms away.

"Mello !" snapped the blond, slightly pouting.

No wonder why she'd mad. He said rude words toward her.

"I already told you to call me just Halle !" said the blond girl.

What the ?

"Come on here, Mell, sit with us here," said Halle, grabbing Mello hand and yanked him with her. "You too, Matt," said Halle, smiling.

"I thought you hate me," muttered the redhead.

"Yes, but since Mello seemed to like you…," muttered Halle to herself.

"What ?"

"Nothing, Matt," snapped Halle, latching on to Mello's side.

"Hi, Matt, I'm Light," said a guy with brown hair.

He's handsome. But he isn't like Mello. He look like a good boy. Innocent one. Yeah, but who knows behind the shell ?

"Hiii~! I'm Misa-Misa ! Misa is Light's girlfriend. You really cute, Matt. But of course Misa likes Light more !" said the blond girl.

Why there's so many blondie ?

She'd cuter than Halle. Halle rather beautiful than cute. And her hair doesn't look natural. It's look like she did it in Beauty Salon. Not that it's look bad. Mello's and Halle's hair are more beautiful, though.

"Hello, Matt, I'm Geovanni," said a raven haired guy. His hair dark, though it seemed shining blue color. He's rather good-looking. But it's not in androgynous way. He's rather manly. But no doubt he's good looking. "Let me know if you want to join the Basketball Club."

"Uh, sure," answered Matt. He's never been a socialize people. But Mello seems different. He's likely easily attracts other people. He's georgeous, after all.

"Mello, you'd rather quiet today," said Halle, now she was latching to Mello's arm.

"Nothing," shrugged the blond, not wanting to brought it up.

"Well, if you say so…," said Halle.

"But you look like shit today," said Near, slurping his eyes cream.

"Oh ! Mello's word gotten into you !" said Misa loudly.

"Yes, you look sick, really," said Light, squirming his arm out of Misa's squeezing arm.

He look stunning, not sick, Matt thought. But…wait. His eyes a little bit blood-shot. And there's a dark circle under his beautiful eyes. And Matt barely noticed that he seemed too pale. And the way he move now, he's slightly shaking.

"I'm fine," the blond insisted.

"Oh !" said Misa, clasping her hands in sign of understanding something important.

"What, Misa ?" asked the annoyed Light.

"It's been two days, Misa never see Mello ate his chocolate anymore !" said Misa, like she's discovered something so special about it.

"Three days," said Near, a matter of fact.

"Mello, are you really fine ? I got one in my class, I can get it for you now," said Halle, her face was so serious, like Mallo's life was o the line.

What the hell this people talking about. Where's the doctor, medicine ?? Matt ranting in his mind.

"What label ?" said Mello dryly.

"Not the one you usually ate, tough….," said Halle quietly.

"Fuck," muttered the blond man, loud enough to everyone to hear.

"Mello, I think it'll be fine. It doesn't taste too different," said Light.

"No, you don't understand that kind of thing, Light," said a guy about same age of Light. He wears loose white shirt, and faded jeans. He has black hair. I'ts pretty messy. His eyes were grey. Dark grey. He got a colorful lollipop in his hand.

"Yeah. I'll get sick if I didn't got the exact brand of my usual strawberry jam," said another guy, who look like same like the one with lollipop. But this one, his hair was slightly longer, and his eyes not just grey, but it had slightly red color on it. The outfit, just same.

"But BB-san, lucky, all sweets does works on me," said the other, stil slurping on his colorful candy.

"Oh, you the new boy, right ? I'm L," said the one with lollipop.

"And I'm BB," said the other.  
"Oh, Mello-san, why u don't try Halle-san's chocolate ? Maybe it'll loosen you up a little," said BB toward the blond guy.

"I'll get it now," said Halle, storm off to get that precious chocolate.

"Now, Mello-san, why you don't try to order it through internet ?" said L.

"Yes. BB did it when I didn't get the strawberry jam I like," said BB. "It's easier, and more efficient," added him.

"What happen to ya all here ?" asked Matt, finnaly burning with confusion. "He's sick ! But why'd ya all talks about chocolate and sweets ?!"

With that sentence, Mello and the two freaks just stared blankly at Matt, while Misa, Light, and Halle just sighing loudly, and Near remained motionless.

Well, that's for chapter 1, review plz ?! XD

Lovalatte ( when Love meets Chocolate) XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, you guys alright ?" said Matt irritated, because they keep silent for almost five minutes, staring at him like he was some kind of idiot bastard for said something like that.

"Look," said Halle, after sighing loudly. "Mello, well, he's like addicted to chocolate. It's so bad that it's like some kind of drug to him."

"I've seen him high after he devoured seven box of chocolate," said Near.

"That was the most beautiful day I've ever had in my entire fucking life," said Mello, his eyes were off on somewhere faraway.

"I've seen him sick like some kind of junkie, when he didn't get enough amount of chocolate last year," said Light.

"Yeah…it was dangerous time," said Halle, shook her head in agreement.

"And we don't want to see him like that ever again," said Light. "I suggest you better go to order some chocolate in internet."

"BB-kun, come help Mello-kun to order his chocolate," said L.

"Sure, come Mello-kun. You can come too if you want, Matt-kun," said BB.

"Uh, I'm not sure I can tell what different from you two," said Matt. "You are very look alike. Are you twins ?"

"No. Actually, BB-kun is one year younger than me," said L.

"And we aren't sibling," added BB, walked beside L, toward dorm.

"Mello-kun, since we're going to your room, you can show Matt-kun his room," said L. Mello just nodded silently.

"Eh, can I go with you guys to your room, Mell ?" asked Matt.

"Sure, why not," shrugged the blond.

"You don't eat that ?" asked L, pointing to the chocolate from Halle. Mello didn't even tore the wrapper.

"No. It's okay if you want this. Here," said Mello, handing the big dark chocolate to L.

"Thanks, Mello-kun," answered L, while his hands were busy to tore the wrapper so he can ate that sweet things.

"Wow. The dorm is pretty….well, it's amazing," said Matt. It sure had to be fun to get there. It's like five star hotel, really.

"There's swimming pool in the east, and there's gym too, spa, I can show you if you want to go there, just tell me," said the blond.

"Wow, that's cool. Are they have arcade or Multiplayer Game ?" asked Matt with such enthusiasm.

"No, I don't think they have it. But you can have it if we got to city," said Mello. "What's your room number ?"

"Um…here," said Matt, after fishing through his black briefcase bag, searching for his paper where's his room number. "765," said Matt.

"Good. It's just few room to my room. My room number is 777," said Mello. "Just come and ask me, if I can help you," said Mello again.

Sure as hell, this dorm was big. After 10 ten minutes of walking, they got to Mello's room.

"777, what a nice number you've got," muttered Matt.

"Yeah."

While Mello grab some chocolate ice cream, covered in chocolate syrup (it's chocolate ! it's just the same chocolate, so why he'd still fuming around when he didn't get his usual chocolate bars ?!), BB have himself comfort in Mello's laptop, turn it on and start to slurping his strawberry jam again.

"Can I have some ice cream, Mello-kun ?" said L, drooling at Mello's ice cream.

"Take it on my fridge. But don't touch my chocolate syrup. You can touch anything but not if it's chocolate," said Mello, threathening L.

"Sure, sure, Mello-kun," said L, waltz off to the kitchen.

"Can I smoke here ?" asked Matt.

"No way in hell," snapped the blond, though his face still lovely (I'm sure it's because he still eating his chocolate ice-cream).

"Hhh…can't helped it," Matt shrugged, his hand fishing through his bag again, then find a Nds in his hands.

"You like play that things ?" asked Mello, while L muttered something.

"Mello-kun, it's all chocolate inside here, you've been swindling me," said L, upset, even though his face didn't seem so much different.

"No, I have something vanilla and mocca and strawberry right there and there, just check it if you want L," said Mello carelessly.

"Come here, Mello-kun, now just pick what you want. Oh, don't forget to register first," said BB.

"Oh. Yeah, there's vanilla milk ice cream," said L happily.

"Thanks, B," said Mello, walked over his laptop, started typing.

"I want to go back to my room. My strawberry jam is….," said BB, showing his empty can in his hands.

"I'll be going to," said L. "Thanks for this, Mello-kun," said L.

After the two out of Mello's room, Mello start tapping his fingers happily, while his other hand was busy clicking the keyboard.

"You sure you happy right now ?" asked Matt unsure, his eyes still glued to his NDS.

"Yeah. This site is fucking awesome! They has many kind of delicious chocolate that hard to get. With this, I'll get whatever chocolate I wanted," said Mello happily, though it still scary to see him like that. Well, this blond sure know how to act like manic person.

"And they'll deliver it just for three fucking hours !!" said Mello happily.

"Sure, sure, it must be great for you," said Matt. After he see Mello kitchen, he's sure he can't live in there. Those fridge is just full with many things, but only in chocolate flavoured ! It's all sweets ! Most of all, it's chocolate. Chocolate milk, chocolate syrup, chocolate bread, chocolate ice cream, chocolate biscuit, condensed milk in chocolate flavour, they are all chocolate !

"Okay, let's get to your room, Matt," said Mello, not bothering to put his leather jacket on. It's just a few steps anyway.

"Hey, Mello !" greeted loud voice. "Hi, Matt !"

"Hi," answered Matt unsure. Halle just after Mello, sure she is.

"Oh. What, Halle ?" answered Mello lazily.

"I just come to ask you to come to party tonight. You can coma too if you want Matt," said Halle. "Light and Misa are in too."

"Only if I'm off with my chocolate," said Mello.

"Halle !"

"Oh, you, Kiyomi, what ?" asked Halle, uncaring.

"Mello, you coming too right ?" asked Kiyomi, trying hard to seduce Mello.

"He's mine, Kiyo. Back off," hissed Halle dangerously.

"You two don't even dating ! After I lost Light to Misa, I'm not going to give Mello that easily you know," said Kiyomi in a sing-song voice.

"Come on Matt," said Mello, but before Matt could move with him,

"Hey, you pretty cute too, redhead," said Kiyomi.

"He's Matt. Matt, she's Kiyomi," said Halle happily. Chance to make her rival gone~

"Hello," said Matt unsure. This girl was definitely Japanese people like Light and Misa. She has a boy haircut, but it still make her look beautiful. But if I must say, the most beautiful girl in here is Halle. That makes Matt wondering, why Mello didn't date her, since Halle was all over him.

"Kiyomi, I'm sure you wouldn't mind to take Matt to his room, then ?" asked Halle, already trapping Mello in her arms.

"Sure," said Kiyomi. "Come on Matt."

"Uh okay. Thanks mell," said the redhead, nodded toward the blond guy. Mello just squirm and glaring at her dangerously, while Halle seemed to immune to his death glare.

"Just fuck off Halle," said Mello when Matt already off.

"I just want to see you, Mello," said Halle.

"Then why you gve him to that thing ?" snapped Mello. "It's my job to make sure he found his room anyway. I don't like you interfere to my job, I don't like anyone took away something from me," he said, his eyes full of anger.

"I…just…," Halle stuttered.

The blond just snorted and going back to his room, while Halle just staring at Mello's back, her eyes still confused.


	3. Chapter 3

After get some hot shower, and finished drying his beautiful blond hair, Mello seemed to loosen up a bit. The fact that Kiyomi had her eyes on Matt make him sick. Takada Kiyomi, beautiful Japanese girl that constantly chasing after Light, and then chasing after him, now was chasing after Matt. Great.

"He didn't recognize me at all…," muttered Mello to himself, trhrowing himself to his king-sized bed. "That fucked up guy… no one mess around with me.."

After got his chocolate package (three big box) in the recepsionist office, Mello was more than ready to ravished his beloved chocolate.

"Hey, Mell ! Got your chocolate, huh ?" greeted Matt. His face seemed so brightly.

"Yeah," said Mello, step up into lift, then pressed for the seventh floor.

"Need help with that ?" asked Matt, pointing at the three big box in Mello side (he already put that down in the lift).

"No," said Mello.

"Looks heavy to me. I can help you," said Matt.

"I said no, Matt, are you deaf ?" said Mello irritated.

"Cool down Mell….," said Matt calmly.

"Hm. So where's you've been ?" said Mello, not bothering to look at Matt eyes.

"Oh. Well, I just went out with Kiyo-chan. She gave me tour around the city," answeres Matt. "She's really a nice girl," added Matt happily. "You in for the party tonight ?"

"I don't know," answered Mello. If you ask me I'll go, thought Mello, hoping.

"You should go. Kiyo-chan asked me to go to accompany her tonight. She said that tonight will be great. Better you go, Mell," said the redhead, crushed Mello's hope.

"I don't like that before. But now it sounds kinda interesting," Mello said with no interest at all. "I'll see you in party if I could make it," said Mello, then step out of the lift, heading to his room.

He opened the box, and started munching his chocolate. It was so delicious that makes him relaxed and more cool down now. After that he takes another shower. After and hour he was ready. He wears his skinny black jeans, a white gothic shirt and his black leather jacket. Completed with his black boots.

Usually the party was held in café that named Black Apple in the center in the city. He always come to that party if he feel bad. Like when he can't have any chocolate, or when he wants to beat someone, or when he felt so annoyed like right now. No one messed up with Mello. Everyone knows that.

"Hey Mell," greeted Matt. He looks he's ready to party. He wears black shirt with black and white stripes sleeveless hoodie. With a faded dark jeans.

"Gotta go now," said the blond. Shugging on his leather coat and his black sunglasses, then ride on his big Harley Davidson.

"See ya there," said the redhead. No wonder why many girls all over him, he's fucking georgeous. And he's cool, added the redhead to himself.

"Hm," answered the blond lazily, then just go all the way, without even saying good bye or another see you. He just needed to be alone right now. Because he can't get alone when he's in the café.

"Fuck you Matt….," muttered the blond haired beauty. After parked his Harley, he hoped into the café. Many people greeted him but he just ignore it with some hmm and fuck off. He's famous here, oops, he's famous everywhere. But since he often go to this café, it's normal that he's famous here. It's not a big thing if you got money, power, and good-looking face.

"Mello, you kinda late !" shouted a blond girl to him.

"Not in hours," said Mello. "You should be grateful that I actually came here, after what you did today," said Mello icily, while he walks to her, who greeted him with a tight hug.

"Sorry. Can't helped it. Just wanna see your beautiful face," said the blond girl. "You are so fucking hot," whispered Halle, still latched herself to Mello.

"Sure as hell. Thanks, but I'm not gonna fall for that," said the blond man, throwing her arms away. Then take a sit in the barstool, ordering his drink. Not in the mood for alcohol tonight, he thought.

"Huh. I wonder why you're so cold to me…," muttered Halle, upset. "Everybody wants me," added Halle.

"I'm not just 'everybody'," said Mello, sipped his hot chocolate. Even he's ordered that drink, no one will laugh him off, if they still love their lives. "I'm Mello, after all," added Mello.

"But I also never see you with another girl. Or guy," said Halle again, wrapping her arm around Mello's waist. They look like a couple. Mello didn't bother to yanked her off. She'll did it again and again, so it's no use. "Are you asexual, Mello ?" asked Halle. Her arms tighted around Mello's slim but well-shaped waist.

"What ?" snapped Mello. "For a brilliant student you lok lke a fucked up idiot right now."

"No… it's just…tell me if that right. So I'm not wasting my time on you," said Halle. It really doesn't matter if he was, better that way than he's got another girl, thought Halle. Oh man, I was really fucked up this time, she thought again.

"Just shut up, Halle," answered Mello irritated.

"Halle, let's go dance !" yelled Geovanni, his face blushing slightly. Of course alcohol, what else. "He's not gonna do anything with you, Halle ! Come on dance with me !: yelled Geovanni through the crowd, while Mello already snapping the chocolate with his teeth.

"Just go off, Ge. I stay with him here," said Halle. The raven haired guy seemed upset. Mello really didn't do anything, he's just sipping his drink and devoured his chocolate, while Halle latched herself in Mello's side.

"Fuck….dunno why she choose him over me. I'm cool. 'Side that I'm more manly than him," muttered Geovanni to himself. "He's really look like a girl to me. With that blond hair and that flawless skin. His height isn't even more than Halle's height. Sure they look like a sibling like that," added Geovanni to himself.

"Mell," asked Halle. "Just date me already," she whined, while Mello seemed didn't hear that. Mello was busy looking for certain redhead.

"Hey, babes, I see you two just sat there. Why wouldn't you dance with us ?" said a man, who approached them.

Mello just ravished his chocolate, while Halle didn't bother to answer.

"Don't be so cold, baby," said the other man, his hand was already reaching for Mello's chocolate.

"Back off, you fucktard," snapped Mello.

"Wha—"

"I said back off, sucker," snapped Mello again, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Sure he knew how to scare the shit out of them.

The two guys just gulped and stepped back slowly, until out of Mello's sight.

"Are you kinda lazy today, Mello-sama ?" asked Halle curious. Usually, Mello will beat up someone who touch his possession, chocolate. Mello didn't answer that, so it's seetled. He's in lazy mood right now.

"Misa and Light had a date tonight. Don't know about BB and L. But Near look like a shit. He's sick. Usual problem," said Halle. Usual problem. He's just too lazy to eat. He's so stupid for genius like him. Mello still silent.

"Mello, I don't think you actually attracted to someone," said Halle. "Why don't you try with me. I don't mind if didn't work out later. I just want you to try. Maybe you'll end up falling for me, who knows," said Halle calmly, trying to persuade him. She really love Mello. She's falling in love at the first sight, when she saw the blond guy walked past the crowded school yard with his smartass attitude. Other people find it scary or annoying, but Halle love that side of Mello. It makes her think that Mello can protect her fragile mind. She doesn't care that Mello was rude, it's just the way he speak, he acts. She doesn't care whatever other people said about Mello, about her crush. It's just Mello that mattered to her. Except Giovanni, the other already knew that , so they didn't bother to tell her anything about Mello.

"You really beautiful, Halle," said Mello, then stopped. His eyes looking through her eyes. "But, see… I don't like girl who taller than me. No way in hell you'll be my girlfriend," said Mello like a matter of fact.

"What ?!" Halle shocked. "Listen, if I could get smaller than you, I'll do anything for it !" said Halle. "And you said I'm a fucked up idiot," snapped Halle, but still latched onto his arm, while Mello didn't bother to answer her.


End file.
